


walk, walk, fashion baby

by passionfruitbowls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Just dorks being dorks, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, what can I say lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: Adrien wonders what it would be like to try on one of Marinette’s designs. Some very odd shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 38





	walk, walk, fashion baby

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a bit more humorous than my last fic and this is what I came up with lmao. Enjoy!

It was late in the evening before Marinette heard the familiar tapping sound from the windowpane above her head. It was dark out now, and she currently sat hunched over her sewing machine at her desk, working away at a design she’d meant to have had completed the day before. 

Begrudgingly, she got out of her seat so she could climb onto the bed and unlock the hatch for her guest, hoping that she wouldn’t feel too much of a breeze from the cold. There was only one person that would visit at this hour. As she opened the door, she suddenly felt a body come crashing down on top of her, pinning her to the bed. With a small groan, she sat up and found none other than Chat Noir sprawled out across her lap.

“ _Adrien,”_ she hissed, “What are you doing here?”  
Looking up at her through his long lashes, he blinked, flashed her a lopsided grin, and chuckled.  
“Am I not allowed to come and pay my ladya visit on this cold autumn evening?” He asked, his lips pressing together to form a pout while the leather cat ears atop his head drooped in sorrow. Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at that - it was adorable.  
“Yes, but I’m kind of in the middle of something right now,” She replied. His face immediately lit up in excitement.  
“Ooh, really? What is it?”  
“It’s just a commission. Nothing that special,”  
“Oh, ok. Could I possibly... sneak a peak at it?”

She blushed and stared down at her feet. She didn’t really like anyone seeing her unfinished work, and this piece in particular was somewhat plain, compared to her other ones. Plus, Adrien had basically grown up around embroidery and fabrics; hell, for years he had been forced to strut up and down catwalks while flaunting whatever extravagant new outfits his father had come up with. Why should the thought of seeing one of Marinette’s designs - which was probably _way_ moregeneric than anything Gabriel could make - excite him so much?

All her questions were quickly forgotten, however. Looking up, she saw that he was giving her his best ‘kitten eyes’ face, as she often called it, and that was all it took to seal the deal. _How could anyone say no to a cute face like that?_ Of course, she thought to herself in shame, she ought to have been immune to his charms by now, especially given how often Manon pulled the same stunt when she was babysitting her.  
“ _Fine._ C’mere, I’ll show you,” she sighed, admitting her defeat.  
“Great!”

They both clambered off the bed, and she walked back over towards the desk where the half-finished piece of clothing lay amongst the pin cushions, stray pieces of thread and the odd needle.  
“This one ought to have been done by now but since I’ve been so busy lately with school and...everything...” Her voice trailed off, and she paused to turn and face Chat as they shared a knowing glance.  
“Yeah, I get what you mean,” he said quietly, turning his attention to the design laid out on her workspace. It was a navy blue blouse with puffed sleeves and a crisp collar. Small white beads and silver thread had been woven into the fabric, crisscrossing and overlapping in some areas - it kind of reminded him of ivy. A pair of black leggings sat beside it, ironed and neatly folded. 

“Wow,” he gasped, “Mari, this is amazing!”  
“Ehh, it’s ok, I guess. Oh! I also made something to go with it,”  
She ran to the other side of the room and opened the door to her cupboard, producing from it a slender grey cardigan made of wool which certainly looked very comfortable.

Marinette held it up higher to examine it, turning it over in her hands while her nose scrunched in that adorable way it always did whenever she was thinking. After a moment’s silence, she spun round on her heels before reaching out to take the blouse in her free hand.  
“Well?” She asked him as she held the clothes up, a nervous smile forming on her face. “What do you think?”  
“I think it’s great! I don’t know how you come up with all these awesome designs, Marinette,”

She sensed her face turning pink as he looked at her with wide eyes and a beaming grin. It was hardly anything unusual - he had always showered her in compliments, yet she found that, even after all this time, it still made her heart skip a beat. Back when they first met, Marinette had suspected he was simply doing it out of politeness or as a part of his flirtatious facade, however she quickly picked up on small details which suggested otherwise. The soft smiles he gave her when he thought she wasn’t looking, a casual brushing of his arm against hers as they walked through the school corridors, and of course all of his frequent visits to her balcony. And now that she knew who he was behind the mask, she found it was much harder to simply ignore these things and brush it off. He was like a magnet, always pulling her back in no matter how hard she tried to resist. 

“Hey, are you ok?”  
Marinette jumped at the sound of his voice, and suddenly realised that she hadn’t spoken in over three minutes.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine! Just zoned out there for a second,”  
She giggled nervously while massaging her neck with one hand, and Chat’s face softened in relief.  
“So, how much more have you left to do?” He asked.  
“Not much, just a few things that need sowing on, and then that’s me done!”

He nodded in response as his gaze fixed on the clothes which were still in her hands. An idea then crossed his mind, and a small grin broke out on his face.  
“Say... have you ever thought about getting someone to model your clothes for you?”  
She frowned and shook her head.  
“No, I haven’t. Why?”  
Chat simply shrugged and played with his fingers absent-mindedly.  
“Oh, no reason. I was just thinking,” 

Judging by the mischievous expression on his face, however, Marinette quickly suspected there was something that he wasn’t telling her. She raised an eyebrow and walked slowly towards him until they were only inches apart.  
“Adrien, what’s going on?” She whispered in a firm tone while prodding him in the chest with her forefinger. He chuckled quietly and shook his head.  
“I have an idea-“ He paused and bit his lip, “but I have a feeling you aren’t going to like it,”   
She folded her arms and sat down on her bed, gesturing for him to do the same.  
“Do tell, I’ve got time,”

* * *

Adrien’s assumption had been correct. Marinette _really_ did not like his idea. _At all._ Yet here she was, drumming her fingers anxiously on her knee while he changed outfits behind the folding screen. Her brain had gone haywire and all she could think of was the fact that she was about to witness her long-time crush attempt to impress her (she assumed) while wearing one of her poorly made outfits. She felt uneasy just thinking about it. It’d probably be a disaster, and then she’d have to bear the burden of telling him that it just didn’t suit him, that he wasn’t meant to wear that type of clothing.

“Why are we doing this again?” She asked nervously.  
“Well, I noticed you’ve been pretty stressed lately, so I thought you could use a laugh. Plus, I’ve always wondered what I would look like wearing one of your designs,” came his reply. Marinette buried her face in her hands.  
“Y’know, if you were _that_ desperate, you could’ve just asked me to make you something to wear!” 

Then an even worse thought entered her head. What if he actually looked _good_? What then? Would she smile and praise him, telling him how fabulous and breathtaking he was, or would she shake her head and inform him that blouses just weren’t made for his size?

Her silent musings were interrupted when Adrien suddenly emerged from behind the screen, a hand on his hip and a nervous smile on his face. Marinette tried desperately hard not to cringe. 

The blouse clung to him tightly, showing off every dip and curve in his body, however the sleeves only came down to his elbow, and he’d left half of the buttons undone to allow for breathing room. The leggings weren’t much better - his lower legs were almost completely exposed, and she could tell by the look on his face whenever he moved that they were uncomfortable. 

“S-so, erm... how do I look?” He asked quietly as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red. For a brief moment she stared at him in silence, taking it all in, before she eventually spoke.  
“Y-you look, um...”   
_Like an idiot.  
_“Great! You look great,” was what she ended up saying, hoping that he wouldn’t press her further about it. Unfortunately for her, Adrien saw right through it.

He simply smiled and came over to sit down beside her, taking her hand in his.  
“Relax, Mari. I know I look terrible, you don’t have to pretend because you’re scared that I’ll get offended. Seriously, I promise I won’t, I just wanted to make you smile,”  
Now it was her turn to blush as he stifled a giggle with his hand, until she eventually joined in and they were both in stitches on the floor.

“You do look pretty dumb, to be honest,” Marinette admitted once they had both had time to breathe. Adrien laughed once more, then stood up and grabbed her phone from the desk.  
“Hey, what do you say we take some photos anyway? C’mon, it’ll be fun,” He said, offering her a hand. She glanced up at him for a moment in consideration before smiling, and let him hoist her up onto her feet. _Screw it_ , she thought, _I can finish the outfit later_. 

After a few minutes of standing about and making various poses, Adrien suddenly turned around so that he was facing away from Marinette, hiding the smug grin on his face.  
“What was that for?” She asked indignantly.  
“I need you to get some shots of my good side,” He insisted, placing one hand behind his head and jutting his hips out. Despite thinking this whole thing was rather ridiculous, she laughed heartily and took some more photographs.

“Kitty, I’d hardly consider your backside to be your good side,” She told him once they had finished and were both sitting on her bed. He bumped her shoulder playfully with his own.  
“Hey, I for one think I looked stunning. Promise me you’ll send me the pics when I get home, ok?”  
Marinette nodded and reached over to ruffle his hair.  
“Ok, ok, I will. Now go and change out of that thing before you ruin the fabric,” 

Once Adrien was back in his regular clothes and transformed, he made his way over to the window. Just as he was about to leave, Marinette grabbed ahold of his belt and yanked him back inside. Turning round, he saw that she was looking at him as though she was... disappointed? 

Frowning slightly, he leaned closer until their foreheads were nearly touching.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. She folded her arms and tilted her head, looking directly at his eyes.  
“You’re not gonna say goodbye?” 

He chuckled softly before pressing a chaste kiss to her nose; when he pulled back, he saw that her cheeks were now tinted pink, and she was smiling.  
“Goodnight, Princess. I’ll see you tomorrow,”  
Wrapping her arms around Chat’s neck, Marinette enveloped him into a tight hug and buried her face in his chest.  
“See you tomorrow,” He heard her mumble. 

Once she had let him go, he flashed her a wink before jumping out of the window. Sighing happily to herself, she sat down at her desk again. 

_Stupid cat._

* * *

00:23

_**Marinette** uploaded 34 photographs_

**Marinette:** Here are those pics u were begging me for lol

 **Adrien:** Did u include the ones of my good side? ;3

 **Marinette:** -_- yes 

**Adrien:** Awesome 😎 thanks again Mari 

**Marinette:** No problem. See u tomorrow 

**Adrien:** Ok see u tomorrow. Love u 

**Marinette:** Love u too 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, also happy Halloween!


End file.
